Amnesia
by thelightandthedarkness
Summary: Set in the GI JOE: A REAL AMERICAN HEROE cartoon series, except for Lady Jaye's character. Flint finds a mysterious woman on stormy night and rescues her. She has no identity and doesn't remember anything, but learns to trust the Warrant Officer who saved her. Could this be the person Flint has been looking for as a companion or is she just a decoy from Cobra to destroy the Joes?
1. A Stranger in the Storm

The storm that had hit the city was fierce. The lone figure walking along the side of the road was struggling to keep herself from being hit by the pounding rain. She couldn't shield herself from the environment, let alone get a ride from any lone passing car within the night. She was all alone.

He couldn't believe it. Flint was at some expensive, high-end restaurant with a woman who he could easily tag as a bimbo. Yeah, she was hot, but my God, it was like listening to a middle-school girl who never matured. All she did was laugh and twirl her chemically treated hair that must have seen better days, like maybe when she was ten. "All my God, Dash, so I bet you get hit on by a lot of women out in the civilian world, huh? You must have been one hottie in high school, except how come you read books all the time? That's sooo boring, I mean, it's not like you look like a geek or nerd so why waste your time?"

_Is there an off switch? Scarlett, you really got me good this time!_ It was all that Dashielle Faireborne could think of as the blonde took a cherry out of her drink and licked it with her tongue seductively, cluing him in on her wanting to sleep with him.

Dash knew he sometimes played crazy tricks on Scarlett on the base, but her setting him up with "a very traditional and smart" woman was the worst thing she must have done to get back at him. He could see her now; laughing it up with Duke and a few of the other Joes, noting how she tricked Flint into going on a nice date with a great girl from an old family. Once in reality Scarlett set him up with the biggest bimbo from her college sorority, who only was able to graduate by flirting or sleeping with her professors!

When Flint cut it short and escorted the fine lady home back to her hotel (she stayed in town and rented a hotel room for a week to visit Scarlett) he had to back off from her trying to give him some tongue from what was supposed to be a nice kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he escaped to his car, Flint sighed as he finally got out of the torrential downpour from the rain. All he wanted was to find someone who enjoyed what he did, to value literature or go to nice plays. It seemed hopeless to him. Sure, even if some of the Joes stated that he could get any woman he wanted with his looks, strong, well-proportioned body, and education, it just seemed he always attracted the "wrong type". They were either too snobby, had an unhealthy addiction to working out, or obsesses over their biological time clock ticking, and wanting to get engaged right away. Even though he deserved what he got from Scarlett and her setting up the previous date, Flint felt as though it was a little too harsh of a comeback to him. They all knew he really wanted to find someone as a companion, and not someone to have a roll in the hay.

As he was driving down the country road he sometimes took to avoid traffic, Flint spotted a lone figure in a drenched coat lying off the side of the road. He immediately pulled off the road, realizing that this road was hardly taken by drivers or passer-bys, unless it was a beautiful spring day. He ran towards the body and knelt down.

From what his eyes could make out from the horrible downpour, the figure was shaped like a woman, slight in frame. He turned over the unconscious woman, and noticed that she had short brown hair, cut in layers, some curling at the ends. She had a beautiful face, etched nicely by her cheekbones and small nose, with a small chin.

The young woman was gasping for air in hitched sounds, and Flint knew she was trembling. Her eyes were still closed, and she had a gash on the corner of her hairline down to her temple on the side of her face. She must have gone into shock, and was fighting a fierce fever. He knew from his expansive first aide training that he had to cover her shivering form in something warm and immediately transport her to the nearest hospital.

As he retrieved a warm blanket he used for camping sometimes from his trunk, Flint rushed over to the unconscious woman. She was so light and easy to carry when he finally put the blanket over her and rolled her into a type of cocoon for warmth. He looked around the spot where he found her for a possibly ID, such as a purse or wallet, but it was to no avail.

He drove the unconscious woman to the hospital, as the whole time, he would momentarily look over at her and see her lower lip tremble, and hear faint whimpers from her lips. He prayed that this poor woman wasn't harmed or attacked by anyone. Flint vowed to himself, feeling his temper rise within him, that he would hurt someone really bad if they put a hand on this woman that he hardly knew, but felt a great unexplainable need to protect her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. A Hint of Attraction

Once he got to the hospital, Flint got out of his red convertible and hurriedly opened the backseat door where the mysterious woman lied, covered in a warm blanket. He got her into his arms, as she was still whimpering softly from her injury. "Hang on, I've got you. You're safe now," he stated softly to her as he ran to the entrance of the hospital.

As Flint ran into the automatic sliding doors of the emergency room, he called out to a nurse stationed at the nurse's station. "Hey, I've got an unconscious woman with a high fever. She's going into shock!". The head nurse heard his deep commanding voice that he only used during missions and headed towards the two of them. "Okay, sir, we need to get her onto a stretcher. She looks pale and her lips are blue!". Lucky for Flint, the emergency room was on downtime due to very few patients in the waiting area. As soon as two other nursing assistants wheeled out a stretcher to put the woman onto it, Flint oddly felt reluctant of letting her go. "It's okay sir, we'll take care of her. The sooner she gets medical attention, the better for her," the head nurse stated to him. Flint nodded in understanding, laying the woman softly upon the stretcher, as he reluctantly took a few steps back, allowing for the medical team to assess her.

"Sir, I'll need you to fill out some paperwork. Are you her husband?" the head nurse asked. "No, I never met her before, I found her unconscious on the side of a road during this downpour," he stated, feeling slightly shocked that the nurse assumed they were married. "I tried looking for some ID when I found her, but there was none. I don't know who she is or where she's from," he stated with worry in his voice.

"Well, if she doesn't have any ID or any form of medical insurance, I don't know how she'll pay for her visit," the head nurse advised. Flint gave the nurse an annoyed look and stated, "It doesn't matter. I'll pay for her stay in the hospital,". The nurse looked at him with a look of absurdity. "But sir, you don't even know this woman. Are you sure you want to pay the hospital bill?".

While Flint was feeling his temper rise with the head nurse's questions, another nurse walked up to the two of them. "Well I'll be damned! Is that really you Dashielle Fairborne?". Flint's brow furrowed as he turned around, looking at the pretty blonde nurse running up to him, giving him a hug. "Laura Ashbury? What the hell are you doing? I didn't know you were working here!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, embracing the petite nurse as well.

Laura looked at the head nurse. "Mary, this is my dear friend from high school! Matthew and him played football together in school. He's the guy I've told you about who joined the military after 'feeling bored' when he graduated college!". Mary, the head nurse, only looked at the two of them smiling at each other. "Well, nice to meet you Mr. Faireborne, but I've got lots of paperwork to catch up on!" she stated in a snide way, walking away.

Matthew Ashbury, Laura's husband, was a prestigious doctor, and married his high school sweetheart. "Matthew would be so excited in seeing you again!" she stated with glee. But Flint only looked down the hall, seeing the nurses wheel the woman he found into an unoccupied room. "Laura, will you do me a favor?" he asked, looking serious. "Will you keep an eye on that woman for me? I found her abandoned on the side of the road, and I just want to make sure…" he looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong need within himself to protect her.

Laura held his hands, making him look up at her. "Dash, I promise you, Matthew will take good care of her, I think he's in there now with her. And I'll keep tabs on her condition, as long as you promise during your downtime, you come visit us and allow us to treat you to dinner some night when you're free,".

Flint only smiled. It was so like Laura to reassure him, even when things went bad for him. She and Matthew, Flint's best friend in school, supported him in his decision to attend the military after graduating college. He knew he could rely on the couple.

"In fact, if you don't have to be back on base anytime soon, you can wait in the visitor's lounge, and I'll sneak you in to see her," she whispered in his ear. "But won't you get in trouble, Laura? I mean I'm not family to her," he stated quietly, watching the head nurse look at him with suspicion in her eyes as she was seated back at the nurse's station. Laura noticed Flint's hesitance of getting caught by the head nurse. Laura only smiled at him. "Don't worry about Mary, her shift will end at around midnight, and then I can sneak you in, okay?".

Since he didn't have to check back in on base until the next day, Flint was grateful for Laura's helpfulness. As he sat in one of the visitor's lounge, he began thinking. It was such a long time since he felt this way about a woman. And Laura somehow picked up on how he felt worried and protective over the mysterious woman.

At around one in the morning, Dr. Ashbury walked into the visitor's area where Flint was about to fall asleep. He nudged his old friend with a hand upon his shoulder, awakening him. "What..the hell?" Flint shot up from his seat, thinking that he was on a mission against Cobra. "Hey, easy there, big guy, it's just me!" Matthew stated with a wide smile. "Matthew, sorry, old habit I guess," Flint stated.

"Hey, when Laura told me you carried a beautiful, and unconscious 'mystery woman'," Matthew stated, using his fingers for air quotes, "in here, I almost died. So what did you do, kidnap her to make her go out with you?" he laughed.

It was so like Matthew to hound Flint in their early days of school about his dating life. "Ha, ha! Very funny, Doctor! And where did you get your license to practice medicine, out of a cereal box?" Flint jabbed back. Dr. Ashbury laughed. Even though he was a well-renowned physician around the country, Matthew knew that Flint seemed to be the most intelligent guy he ever met in his life. "Oh yeah, come to think of it, it's kinda scary that a guy like you serves our country!".

Flint smiled at the jab, but then his look turned serious. "Look, Matt, how is she?" he asked in a deep tone. "Well, we stitched the bad cut she had on her temple, and her fever finally broke just an hour ago. Her color is finally coming back to her since we used an IV for her severe dehydration. She appears lucid, tried to answer some questions, but she had trouble when I asked about her identity. When I asked her about her remembering any events that happened before she became unconscious, she didn't know anything,".

Flint asked the next question, the one he was waiting to ask. "Can I see her? I don't have to back on base until 4pm tomorrow, so I just want to check on her before I have to get back,". He remembered that Laura stated how she would tell her husband that he wanted to see her.

"Sure, in fact, she wanted to thank you for coming to her rescue," Matt stated, giving Flint a lopsided grin. Flint couldn't help the grin he was trying to suppress, when he heard that the woman he saved wanted to see him.

As they walked down the hall towards the woman's room, Matthew noticed how Flint looked worried. "Hey, so…how's dating life going for you. I mean, Laura and I always wondered if you got married, or if you had anyone important in your life. You always were the lady's man in school. I think once Laura had a slight crush on you," Matt stated.

Flint side-eyed his old friend. "Yeah. I think you're mistaken. She always had eyes for you Matt, especially since you were the head football captain and Laura was the head cheerleader of our school," he stated. "Remember, at that one party, she told me that I was too stubborn and arrogant for her to date me, and then she went right up to you and kissed you!" Flint said with a chuckle. Matthew thought back to that memory. "Oh, yeah, that's right! She did, didn't she!".

The woman was sitting up in the hospital bed, wearing a gown, as she felt the bandage upon the side of her temple. It hurt like hell, and she was growing a little anxious. Where was she? All she could remember before her concussion was a soldier in a Cobra uniform, threatening her, and he hit her hard with a rock. And then, she was trying to walk on the side of a road, looking for help, but then collapsed, unconscious. But then, there was someone carrying her, telling her that everything was going to be okay, that she was…safe?

Just then, two figures appeared at her door. She recognized the doctor who treated her, but the other figure, she didn't know. Was he the one who saved her?

Flint had to catch a breath. The woman who was out cold in the rain, was now looking really good to him. He noticed, however, dark circles under her eyes, she looked stressed.

"Ahhh, good, how is our patient?" Dr. Matthew Ashbury stated in a friendly bedside manner. "This is the man that found you earlier tonight," he stated, pointing to Flint.

"Oh, yes. Thank…thank you for helping me," the woman stated in a soft voice. "I would have probably died if you didn't help me,".

Matt looked at his friend, winking at him, as he laid a hand upon Flint's shoulder, giving him the hint that he could have time alone with her. "Okay, you'll stay here for a couple of days so we can monitor you. If you need anything, you've got that call button for any nurses to assist you that are on duty," and with that he left Flint alone with her.

Flint didn't know what to do. Should he ask her about the past events of that night, where she came from, and most importantly, her name?

The woman only looked at him, as he decided to take a seat in a chair, moving it to her bedside. He cleared his throat, not knowing where to begin.

The woman only stared at him. He had a great physique, looked like he was clean-cut and had an air of military about him. It was the way he stood so straight and tall, how he could easily command a room, and she noticed those beautiful brown eyes that looked at her with…a sense of adoration?

Flint saw a light blush come upon the mystery woman's cheeks; it made him grin a little. "So, ahhh…how are you feeling?". He stated the obvious question to break the ice.

"I'm okay, a little weak and sore, and this cut really makes me feel like I got hit with a two-by-four," she giggled quietly. She noticed his eyes upon her, looking at her as though he hadn't seen a woman in years. She absentmindedly clutched the bedcovers at her hands, feeling naked to his eyes.

Flint noticed how she was a little nervous, and his heart went out to her. _Stop staring at her, you moron, you're making her uncomfortable. God, you really should get laid more often. She probably thinks that you're about to jump her. _The warrant officer chided himself.

Flint broke his stare. He couldn't help it. When he walked into her room, he saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Her short hair had dried from the rain, and it held a lustrous brown shine, with some of the layers sticking out softly. And damn. Those beautiful brown eyes. He saw a light in them, as though she still had fight in her. And not to mention her beautiful soft lips. God, if only he knew her name!

"I guess you've heard," she stated softly. "I don't know who I am, where I came from, how I got hurt. The doctor said that it was amnesia, possibly from the concussion and the fever". Just then, she felt her throat go dry. "Could I..get some water?" she asked him.

"Ahh…yeah…sure. I'll get it for you," Flint stated nervously. He got up from the chair and walked over to a small table with wheels, scooting it to her bedside. He poured some water from a pitcher, and gave the glass to her. When her delicate fingers grasped the cup, touching his hand lightly, Flint felt how soft her fingers were, compared to his calloused ones.

The woman took a drink from her glass, slowly swallowing, finding it difficult for her throat to work, from the severe hydration she previously suffered from that night.

Just then, as Flint was about to ask her if she didn't mind him seeing her again, he heard commotion outside the patient's door.

"Look, I know that some guy found a woman on the side of the road tonight. All I'm saying is that we found her personal belongings. Just let me talk to her for a couple minutes," a gruff voice was overheard, talking to Laura.

Flint excused himself for a moment, wanting to see what the commotion was about. He looked out her door, and saw a short, burly cop holding a water-logged purse from the downpour outside.

Laura looked over the cop's shoulder, giving her friend a smile. She nodded her head to the cop, as she led him to the woman's room.

The cop looked at Flint, his stern eyes telling him to leave the room for privacy. Flint excused himself, nodding towards the woman, as he decided to stay near her room, to hear what the officer wanted to speak to her about.

Since the hospital had rules on not having the door shut completely, unless it was an emergency, Flint was grateful he could at least stand away from the door and listen to the private conversation.

The officer handed the wet purse the woman must have had when she had her accident. He obliged for her to go through the compartments of the purse. She pulled out a tube of lipstick, a makeup compact, a hairbrush and a wallet. She hesitantly opened the wallet in front of the cop. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the corners. She read her name aloud, that was on her driver's license: it read Allison Hart-Burnett.

_**Dun..dun…dun! How do you like it so far? Yep, the mystery woman is Lady Jaye's character. But, like I said, in this story, there is no Lady Jaye, but she is still her same character! Hope that wasn't confusing! Anyway, I took Flint's and Ally's characters from the GI JOE: A REAL AMERICAN HEROE cartoon, cause to me, they were so attractive together! Please, leave a review, and tell me your thoughts, and oh, I haven't forgotten to update Finding Love in A Fellow Comrade either. I'll update that tomorrow!**_


	3. Family Ties

Once the cop left Allison alone in her room, she needed a good long restful sleep that would hopefully clear her mind, since she found out her name. She was exhausted from his harsh verbal interrogation, asking her questions as though she was a criminal. She even had to warn him that if he continued to bother her with his never ending questions, she would call the nurses in to escort him out of her room.

The cop stated later to a few of the nurses that since he knew her name, he strangely couldn't find any home address when he looked up her ID on a laptop. "It's weird, I've never had a victim that the department has found in the past ten years who didn't have hardly any information on them. It's like, her records have disappeared from our database," he stated, as he scratched his bald head. "It might be best if she finds a bed at the local women's shelter, until she finds a place to live,".

Flint overheard the conversation and stepped up to the officer. "Not necessarily," he stated. "I could find a place for her to stay for the time being,". The cop looked at him, annoyed that this guy interrupted his conversation. With that, Flint took out his wallet, and showed the cop his military ID. "Oh, a military guy. High-ranking at that," the cop scoffed at him. "And what makes you think that you need to help her. The police department can take it from here,".

"And what? Treat her like a felon?" Flint scoffed back, with Laura giving him a thumbs-up for standing up to the jerk. "She didn't do anything wrong, and besides, I'm the one who found her."

Just when the cop was about to argue with the Warrant Officer, a call came in on his walkie. "Fine, then. She's out of my hands anyways. And I've got a crime scene that I've got to go to, siiirrr," as the cop emphasized the last word sarcastically to Flint, walking out the sliding doors of the hospital. "You military people always seem to have a chip on their shoulders," he stated as he walked out into the rain.

Laura shook her head. "Don't worry Dash," she stated. "Officer Bankman has very little respect for military personell. From what I heard, he was an Army brat when he was little, and always stated how he hated his father for moving him around every two years,".

"Yeah, well he should get therapy for that, it's not his father's fault for serving his country," Flint stated to her. Laura only smiled at him brightly. From what she had known of Dash, he came from a long line of men serving the US Army.

Flint went back to the woman's room, relieved now that he knew her name. He knocked on her door softly, as she hit a button for a light to come on in her room. "Oh, sir, I…I was just about to get some rest," she stated softly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Allison, may I call you Allison?" he asked gently. "Ally will be fine," she stated, adjusting her blanket.

Flint noticed she cringed a little at her sore body, as he took it upon himself to adjust her pillows and pull her blanket up to her shoulders. "Sorry," he stated, realizing she looked surprised at his willingness to help her get comfortable in the bed. "No, it's…it's fine," she said, looking up at him. "I guess I'm not used to being treated so good,".

Flint looked at her. "Why? Did someone…hurt you," he stated, feeling his blood boiling at the thought of someone abusing her.

"I don't know. Since I found out my name, I've been having flashbacks of someone hitting me, but I don't know who they were," she stated, putting her had upon her aching head.

"Look, you need to rest. When I come back…if you want me to, I will sign you out, and pay for a motel room for you to stay in until we figure out what to do next," he offered.

"No, no. I've overheard you talking with that cop outside my room. You're in the military. So you must be really busy on base. I don't want to be a burden on you," she stated sincerely. "Really, I'll be fine,".

Flint knew his job as an elite Joe officer didn't allow him to go into detail about the G.I. Joes fight against an unknown enemy, Cobra. If he ever gave any information on his duties or missions, it would cost the Joe's chance of winning and destroying Cobra, putting the country's fragile freedom into danger, especially if it were to fall into the wrong hands. He reminded himself to not go into detail with his career.

"Look, Ally, I want to help you. You have no place to go, obviously no family around this area, and I don't trust that cop to treat you…fairly," he stated, unintentionally touching her hand with his own. "Please, don't ever think you're a burden. My CO is very understanding, and well…there's not a lot of action going on at the moment on my base, so I would be honored to help you get settled in. Besides, you've been through a lot tonight, and I would be more worried about you if I can't help you a little,".

The feeling of his hand upon her own sent butterflies to her stomach. Ally knew somehow, that he was an honorable man, that she could entrust her safety to him. It would be foolish for her to reject his offer to help her. She needed any kind of help she could get after tonight.

"Okay," she stated with a small smile. "I accept,".

Flint had the biggest smile that brightened his brown eyes. "Good. I'll come back tomorrow when you sign out and I'll have a room ready for you in the motel,".

Destro was in the field where the woman had been last seen just hours ago. He had his hands around a Cobra operative's neck, choking the life out of him. "What do you mean, she ran off?" he stated, his hands adding more pressure to the operative's neck. "Sir…she…was…trying…to run…off! She…said…she's done…with…the mission!" the man choked out each word with each stifling breath. "I…grabbed a rock…hit her with it…to try to …stop her…" he stated, and then, his fingers went limp, as he choked out his last breath. Destro threw the dead man like a rag doll to the side, leaving him in the grass.

"Destro, what the hell did you do?" a beautiful dark-haired Russian woman ran up to his side. "He's one of our best operatives! And you killed him!". She tried to grasp at his arm, and was about to slap him, but he caught her wrist in mid-air, twisting her wrist. "Don't you dare strike me Baroness!" he said in a dark tone. "I will cause you great pain, and I would hate to hit that beautiful face of yours,".

The Baroness scoffed at his statememt. "My love, I know she is an invaluable informant to Cobra, but if she is still alive, we need to find her before anyone else does, and put a bullet into her head before any information is leaked out,".

Destro gave his lover the cruelest look. "No, my love, she is not just a valuable informant, she is family," he stated, reminding her. "And you, nor anyone else, will hurt her. I will bring her back safely, and deal with her myself. No ill will is to come to her once I get her back. She is the only family I have left in my line,".

The Baroness said nothing in response. She understood that the woman was his niece. It took him years to find her, and to his surprise, that she was indeed the last of his bloodline. She began walking towards an awaiting helicopter, as she turned her head towards her lover. "Come with me, my love, we will get back to base. From there, we can track her," she stated.


End file.
